


Tembok Bunga Matahari

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Ada kalanya Minho hanya ingin marah saja sambil menciumi Taemin.





	Tembok Bunga Matahari

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah milik diri mereka sendiri

Ruang tamu mereka masih berantakan dengan kardus di sana-sini. Beberapa barang tercecer karena kardusnya terbalik, ada juga yang mencelat sampai kolong sofa. Cat-cat  akrilik milik Taemin menggelinding, ada satu palet cat siap bawa yang wadahnya retak dan satu tube cat air warna nila tergencet di dekat pintu.

Taemin duduk di balkon, membakar selinting sigaret dengan asbak mangkuk bekas puding. Matahari sudah jatuh ke barat tapi ia tak juga menyalakan lampu dan membiarkan apartemen mereka gelap gulita. Gelap dan berantakan, Minho pasti mengomel jika kembali nanti. Jika bisa.

Jemari Taemin masih bernoda merah, tapi sudah mengering dan tidak lengket lagi. Baunya juga sudah hilang tersaput asap mint rasa permen karet dari sigaretnya. Rumah mereka sudah tidak bau, tapi masih berantakan. Tapi tidak bau.

Ubun-ubun Taemin sudah tidak panas seperti tadi. Ia sudah merasa lebih dingin. Keringatnya sudah kering, begitu juga bajunya yang bernoda.

 _Iya, sudah_. Begitu pikir Taemin.

Taemin mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia menjentik abu sigaret sebelum ditubruk dan didusel. Pemuda itu mungkin akan menyelomot sang perusuh jika bibirnya tidak dibungkam.

Sigaret dicucuk dengan profesional ke kapas lembap dalam mangkuk. Bahu kokoh di hadapannya didorong. Taemin meronta tapi Minho lebih kuat.

Bibir mereka berpagut. Taemin masih mengamuk, menyentak seolah tak takut menggelundung dari bangku panjang wadah keranjang cucian. Ia sudah tidak semarah tadi pada Minho, tapi endapan kesalnya belum hilang.

Mereka menarik napas sebentar. Taemin megap-megap, paru-parunya panas. Minho menatapnya dengan muka merah, plester di pelipis dan bibir yang sama basahnya dengan milik Taemin. Marahnya juga belum hilang.

Jadi, mereka bergelut lagi. Melupakan apartemen yang berantakan, cat dinding anak-anak yang terbalik di kaki sofa dan kaleng-kaleng tiner yang dibeli Minho untuk membersihkan baju dan tangan Taemin. Mungkin sebentar lagi marah mereka juga akan dilupakan.

 

14.49

22.06.18

 

 

 


End file.
